


Your Heart Is My Home

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Deceit loves comfortable things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From a prompt for married Roceit cuddles.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Your Heart Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt for married Roceit cuddles.

Deceit’s room was the warmest in the complex that formed the inside of Thomas’s mind. It kept his bones from aching and his scales from itching, and it was full of soft fabrics and cushions. His bed was low and wide, woven and sumptuously comfortable, but he was currently sitting in the reading corner; a space made for lounging with several large beanbags, floor cushions and a myriad of throws. He’d decorated the whole place with drapes long ago, and every so often when he was feeling especially fancy he’d light some incense and use only the thousands of fairy lights to brighten the room. Today he was reading, so he’d had to leave the lamp on, but he was strongly leaning towards swapping over once he’d finished the chapter. Once he was joined by-

“Dee you won’t believe the day I’ve had!” 

Speak of the handsome devil. Roman’s voice was audible from down the hallway as he clattered up the stairs (no doubt treading imaginary dirt everywhere- Patton would give him a scolding for it later), giving Deceit a precious few seconds head start to finish up his page and pop a bookmark in before the side in question strode in and plopped unceremoniously into his lap. The book fell to the floor but the page wasn’t lost- it was a tactic learned through the misfortune of experience. 

“First, _first_! There was a new monster, and I thought oh, that must be one of Remus’s, because he likes to design them, but it just turns out that this time- get this- he actually made them-” 

Deceit zoned out quickly, a smile stuck firmly on his lips. Despite the dead weight of the dramatic man on top of him he found himself quite comfortable. Roman was delightfully soft and always very warm, and he’d somehow perfected a talent for falling right into the exact position that wouldn’t press on anything delicate. Gosh Dee loved him. 

“-And anyway it was ages before we even reached the pond, and then he- stroke my hair sweetscales- and he just gave me this _look_ like I was stupid but look I’m _not_ stupid you told me so just yesterday and I said that to him so-” Deceit bit back a chuckle at the casual demand and thanked Thomas for his extra limbs. Two were quickly firmly wound around Roman’s body; the next two went to Roman’s hair to massage his scalp firmly; and the final two he used to pull Roman’s legs up and get rid of his shoes, and then grab a blanket to settle over the two of them while Roman hummed and quietened down, soothed by the routine treatment. 

It was tempting to relish Roman’s silence, but over the time they’d been friendly (and then more, and then _much_ more) Deceit had come to adore his chatterbox dearly. There was something so soothing about Roman’s voice, whether he was ranting about injustices in the imagination; raving about his passions; or weaving a fantastical story. It always seemed to put him in a state of utter contentment that Logan had once bluntly told him was probably just love. Back then he’d scoffed and panicked at the thought, but now it warmed him almost as much as the physical presence of the other side did. 

So no, he didn’t bask in Roman’s silence, but he enjoyed it for what it was- Roman being relaxed and calm and at peace right there in his arms, coddled and loved by his husband. 

“Is that nice, charmer?” He asked softly, hearing the smile in Roman’s voice when he murmured an affirmative back. Dee lifted a hand to click the lights to his preferred setting, nuzzling his face into the top of Roman’s head. “Tell me a story.” 

“A story? Alright.” Roman shifted and settled again, making sure he could feel Dee’s body in as many places as possible, wriggling up slightly to tilt his head in a silent request for a swiftly granted kiss on the cheek. Deceit hooked his chin over Roman’s shoulder and waited patiently. 

“Once upon a time there was a snake charmer who wanted to be a prince. He lived in a house high on a mountain…” 


End file.
